061516 - Shedding Light on Light
CCC: so, uh CCC: hey CHM: ∴ Oh! Hello. CCC: lorrea said i should, uh, contact you CCC: about, uh, classpect stuff, i guess CHM: ∴ Oh yes! Which player are you? CHM: ∵ Oh my. Is something wrong? CCC: i'm, uh, the prince of light i guess CCC: and no, things are, uh, fine CHM: ∴ Prince of Light, Prince of Light. CHM: ∴ Sister, which one is that again? CHM: ∵ Kyle, I think. One of the humans. CHM: ∵ Interesting! We haven't heard much from the humans this session. CHM: ∵ I'm pleased. I've always thought humans are cute. CHM: ∴ Oh! Kyle! Ahh, the single syllable names always throw me off a bit. They're harder to remember. CCC: that's, uh, me, yeah, sorry CCC: what CHM: ∴ There's a lot of information rattling around in our minds, so a single syllable is easier to lose. So sorry. This is my fault. CCC: no, uh, i should have said my name, sorry CHM: ∴ So you were wondering what a prince does, and what a player of light can do? CCC: uh, pretty much CCC: mostly i'm not sure of what light, uh, refers to CHM: ∴ What do you think of when someone says light to you? CHM: ∵ You know that stuff you see? CHM: ∵ It's light. CHM: ∴ It varies from culture to culture, but... I wonder what one would be if they were enLIGHTened. CCC: ...that kind of does confirm something, yeah CCC: i was mostly confused because it says "light" CCC: but then has something to do with, uh, luck, somehow CHM: ∴ Though I wouldn't think it out of line to attempt to use Lightning. That sounds amazing. CHM: ∵ Lasers would be cooler. CCC: ...i was kind of thinking about, uh, lasers actually CCC: i have no idea how i'd, uh, manage it CCC: but it's worth a shot i guess CHM: ∵ Aspects always have their intangible sides too though. CCC: intangible sides CHM: ∴ Right, and we do have to figure out how one becomes a prince of said "light" CHM: ∴ A Prince is like... an immature king. He knows not his power and how his actions affect others, right? So one could say reckless, and perhaps even destructive. But that's not a bad thing! CHM: ∴ Sister, if I were a prince of light, I'd destroy things that belong to the enemy! CHM: ∴ That way I could sLIGHT them, perhaps CHM: ∵ Poke and destroy. CHM: ∵ Isn't that always the way with men? CHM: ∴ Don't get me started, Sister, that is a rant that can last an entire session. I'm trying to be useful! CHM: ∵ Fair. CHM: ∴ "Kyle", why is it that we do not have a progress tracker for you? CHM: ∴ Have you made progress? What are you doing? CCC: ...a, uh, progress tracker CCC: i've, uh, been on eribus' planet for a while CCC: i don't know if i'd say we've, uh, made much progress though CHM: ∴ Eribus is with us here though... CHM: ∴ That won't do. CHM: ∵ Is the shopping really THAT good there? CCC: ...shopping CHM: ∴ Is that... LoFaF? I think they'd have a lack of shopping sister! CHM: ∵ Oh, really? CHM: ∵ Great theaters then? Casinos? CHM: ∴ I'm unsure! CHM: ∵ Fine dining? CHM: ∴ What is there, Kyle? CCC: ...well, uh CCC: skeletons mostly CCC: and, uh, one shop that we've seen CHM: ∴ Skeletons? Of what variety? CCC: ...the, uh, dead, not-moving variety CCC: i, uh, don't know who or, uh, what they're from or anything CHM: ∴ So they're... humanoid? Enough so that they're not distinct enough to seem alien, yes? CCC: i, uh, guess so CCC: i haven't, uh, looked at them up close or anything CHM: ∵ Really? Seems like something to get on, if your milieu is elucidation. CCC: i'll, uh, pass CHM: ∴ Are all the humans so quick to take no action? CHM: ∴ Is this why I don't know much about them? CCC: i'm not about to go up to one and have it, uh, reanimate on me is all CHM: ∴ Has one animated before? CCC: no CCC: but nobody's gone up to one either CHM: ∵ I know of few situations that weren't made better with more information or understanding. CHM: ∴ How had humans come far enough to get computers capable of playing games when they are frightened of so many "what-if"s? CCC: ...to be fair, that's, uh, just me, i think CHM: ∴ You have the potential to be so powerful! Why live in fear? CHM: ∵ Ohhhhhhhhhh. So it was a challenge assignment, then. CCC: ...what CHM: ∴ Oooh yes. Those turn out really well when they live up to the challenge. Some of the strongest. CCC: ...are you, uh, sure about that CCC: so far all i've been able to do is, uh, make people less lucky CHM: ∵ Well that's certainly a thing. CHM: ∴ That's helpful. Just use it on your enemies! CHM: ∴ Don't target your teammates. CHM: ∵ But keep in mind your roles aren't entirely about the powers they grant you. CHM: ∵ "The destroyer of light." Destroys luck, or knowledge, or literal light. Or destroys using any of those. CHM: ∵ Elucidation in general. Whatever form that might take. CHM: ∴ I don't know if I'd classify it as purely destructive... CHM: ∴ But that's a good start, sure! CHM: ∵ Well no. Destruction and conquest and general, like....Princelyness. CHM: ∴ Be strong! Take what you want! Live with no regrets! CHM: ∴ Assert your authority! CHM: ∴ Tax the poor! CHM: ∴ Wait.... CHM: ∴ Don't do the last one. CHM: ∵ Or fight your destiny. Although I guess fighting is sort of Princely too? CHM: ∴ It's really difficult to fight being a prince, from what I've seen. CHM: ∴ Even when we had that unfortunate Prince that one session. CHM: ∴ So passive. All the time. Inaction is a position a prince can also take, but it ended in more destruction than if he had tried. CCC: ..... CCC: ...that's, uh, a lot to remember, but CCC: alright CCC: i guess i should start by, uh, being more... active, or something CHM: ∴ We believe in you. CHM: ∵ Depends if you want to embrace your aspect or fight it. Although as I mentioned, fighting it is still sort of princely. CHM: ∵ But making a decision about what to do is probably the first step regardless. CHM: ∴ Regardless of whether you want the duty of being prince or not, you are still a prince. A title like that is never stripped. CCC: ...uh, thanks CCC: i mean if i'm, uh, going to have that, i might as well go with it i guess CHM: ∴ Did you need any other sort of assistance? CCC: uh, no, i think i'm good CCC: thanks for your help CHM: ∴ Good luck! CCC: ...thanks CCC: uh, talk to you later i guess CHM: ∴ Talk to you later, Kyle Category:Handmaidens Category:Kyle